Cruzando Puertas
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Oneshot, historia donde inuyasha perdio a kagome pro dos largos años,el tiempo los ayudara, mucho romance y lemon nso vemos


**En ciertas ocasiones en la vida, es duro pensar en lo que sentimos, nada te interrumpe y tienes le mundo por delante, ¿vale la pena sacrificar un poco de tu vida para alguien que no te ama, es mejor dejar que la noche se lleve los pensamientos que nos carcomen pro dentro, para lograr soñar despiertos…de un amor eterno…**

La vida es trágica y cruel, él por seguir al antiguo amor, lo perdió, perdió el amor de aquella mujer que tanto lo amaba, por sus estupideces, se quedo pensando mientras ella se iba para nunca mas volver, se veía en un gran y majestuoso árbol, unos cabellos tan largos y plateados moviéndose al compás del viento, sus orejas se movían previniendo cualquier movimiento, su ropas rojas, tenia puesta una mano sobre una vieja marca de aquel árbol, mientras que la otra la cerraba en un puño, de su boca salían gruñidos, estaba molesto con el mismo, su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos cerrados, pensamientos llegaban a su mente…

**Voy cruzando puertas tras de tí,**

**Amor, porque quiero yo así.**

**Porque sé que nos buscamos**

**Voy pisando pasos que ya dí**.

Abrió sus ojos dorados, y ahora no brillaban lo había perdido todo, tenia a sus amigos era cierto, estaban casados, por fin miroku se le había declarado a sango, ella acepto y se casaron al mes, después de nueve meses tuvieron gemelos, ahora tenían dos años, y venia otro en camino, el pequeño shippo vivía con ellos, no era un casa muy grande pero vivían bien, el debes en cuando los visitaba, el se perdía en los bosques olvidando y buscando una solución para su dolor, su hermano nunca mas lo volvió a molestar, kouga tampoco volvió, ahora que naraku y todo el mal se había ido, incluyendo al hermano de sango y un examor, también llevándose para siempre la razón de su perdida de la otra mitad de su corazón, el por no ser claro la perdió, hacia mas de dos años que no se veían, después de la despedida, ella le entrego la perla y se metió en el poso para nunca mas volver, pasada una semana el fue a buscarla pero el poso no se lo permitió, ese día el murió en vida…pasaron dos largos años…mientras buscaba una manera de poder pasara hacia la época moderna…hasta que finalmente ese día lo haría, ya había hablado con sus amigos diciéndoles que por fin encontró la solución y la buscaría ellos estaban muy felices, se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de aquel árbol, por fin borrando el pasado y yendo hacia el presente, se a cerco el poso, hizo un conjuro y se tiro en el, los colores salían a través del poso,** Voy cruzando puertas tras de tí, **se dijo por fin había pasado de nuevo estaba en aquel templo…subió y salio de allí ya estaba oscureciendo, caía nieve y el suelo también estaba blanco, subió por el tejado y abrió aquella ventana por la cual hacia mucho no lo hacia, descubrió una habitación muy cambiada, ya no era mas de niña sino de mujer, su olor también había cambiado, no había nadie en la casa eso lo asusto y de nuevo salio de allí, camino hasta el viejo árbol, de nuevo miro aquella marca y de nuevo sus ojos se nublaron, ¡la había perdido, y grito muy fuerte, ¿Dónde estás, se dejo caer en las raíces de este y gruesas lagrimas caían ahora por su rostro…

**¿Dónde estás?**

**Te busco, sólo encuentro**

**Un lugar de piedra y silencio**

**¿Voy cruzando puertas tras de tí,**

**Voy cruzando puertas tras de tí.**

Mi vida es trágica y cruel, él por seguir al antiguo amor, lo perdió, ¿me perdió o no, por sus estupideces, me fui par nunca mas volver, no lo quería ver mas así sumido en sus pensamientos, se oían tacones a lo largo de una calle llena de nieve estaban en invierno, unos cabellos azabaches que caían libremente por la espalda de aquella mujer ondulándose al final y moviéndose al compás del viento, traía un conjunto de falda y chaqueta azul marino, con su impecable camisa blanca, también una gabardina entre azul y blanca, también tacones blancos, como odiaba la nieve, hace dos años se había ido de aquel lugar, uno para graduarse finalmente del colegio, mientras que el otro era o mejor dicho ahora estaba en la universidad y también trabajaba, en la mañanas estudiaba, en las tardes y algunas noches trabaja en una empresa de publicidad, ella estudiaba diseño y con esa poca experiencia consiguió al año trabajo, estaba realmente feliz, no, no ella no se podía engañar mas, se murió el día que se fue de aquel lugar y dejo aquel hanyou, pero era lo mejor, siguió caminando e invocó pasados recuerdos... de sus tristes ojos color chocolate caían gruesas lagrimas, las cuales limpiaba con el dorso de sus manos, y volviendo a pensar en su presente, llego hasta un pequeño parque que había cerca del templo, se sentó e invocó sus recuerdos nuevamente.

**La Oscuridad invita**

**A la Experiencia,**

**Amiga y enemiga,**

**Es un animal**

**Que alimentarás hasta el fin.**

Has tenido alguna vez la simple y llana sensación de amar a alguien, de verlo y saber que simplemente lo amas…es lo que me pregunto por que me enamore de el, tener la sensación de que debes estar con esa persona o podrías morir, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo con él, no tengo vida mas que para estar con él, para intentar iluminarlo, para regalarle un poco de alegría a pesar de que me cueste tanto trabajo lidiar con lo que siento y con lo que quiero sentir… más aun con lo que él siente…que no es para mi, supongo que de nuevo pasare toda la noche en vela, pensando en ti, en estos días tan fríos, como odio la nieve, que solo desearía poder tenerte a mi lado y tomar calor de tu cuerpo…si lo se, lo sigo llamando, carcome cada uno de mis pensamientos, él perderlo fue la muerte par mi alma y para mi corazón, quisiera ser menos tonta y absurda seguro que el la revivió y están ahora vivido felices, pero no, sigo recordando el pasado, odio ser como soy, me odio, debería saber resistir y no permitirme ver que… lo sigo pidiendo, que estuvieras aquí inuyasha.

**Te busco, sólo encuentro**

**Un lugar de piedra y silencio**

Por que me tenia que enamorar de ti, pensaba mientras peleaba con su mente… ¡ya no me duele!… _mentira_… ¡si es cierto…no estoy enamorada!…_mientes de nuevo_…¡esta bien, lo admito, estoy enamorada!…y dijo al viento, ¡todavía me gustas, tu calida sonrisa que me gustaba tanto, en noches como estas cuando todo esta tan frió, tan callado, donde ni la luna ilumina las calles, pienso que podría…si…si quisiera perderme en esa oscuridad y huir de toda esta locura, morirme, pero no puedo debo seguir, adelante como dice mi madre, no dejes que el pasado te llene de tristeza, pero lo que no sabe el es que no puedo, me odio, si me odio, ojala pudiera buscarte, te buscaría, estoy segura de que solo te buscaría sin importar a donde fuera, así fuera al mismo infierno, por que te amo, como quisiera decírtelo, como quisiera solo haber sido sincera conmigo misma, y decirte todo lo que sentía por ti…pero es tarde, en aquel beso te lo dije, quise saber que si tu sentías lo mismo, pero temí un rechazo, por eso me fui, perdón…si perdón por dejar que mi vida no fuera feliz y a tuya si, se que quizás tú no me amabas, pero eso, ahora, ya no me importa…_mentirosa_…¡lo único que me importa es que yo te amo y estoy muerta, que por tu decisión nos perdimos en el abismo del dolor, no te pudiste quedar a mi lado, que rompiste la promesa, que quizá tu preferirías tu libertad y tu independencia, lejos de toda esta locura, quizás incluso lejos de mi, pero por ahora no importa!…_de nuevo eres una mentirosa_…¡cállate!… ¡no estas aquí, ahora puedo ver tus ojos dorados como la miel mirándome, pidiéndome perdón!…_mentira_…¡que te calles!…y tu imagen volvió a desaparecer entre la lluvia de mi corazón y la nieve que cae.

**Tu cuerpo acecha tras la sombra,**

**tu cuerpo, laberinto eterno,**

**Encubre peligro y misterio.**

Espero tener el suficiente tiempo para nunca arrepentirme de no decírtelo, de no mirarte a los ojos y decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo y solo a ti…dijeron dos corazones juntos, pero en almas separadas, ¡solo espero que ese di llegue yo tenga el valor y no se queden como siempre las palabras encerradas en mi garganta, que tu quieras escucharme, se escucho decir ante un viejo árbol aquellas palabras, ¡que no te burles de el amor de esta mujer a la que a veces parecías odiar y otras amar con todas tus fuerzas, a la que no te cansabas de fastidiar y también a la que le darías tu vida por ella, por mi…¡mentira, eso no es cierto el me dejo…_no te dejo, tu te fuiste_…¡que te calles!...es verdad el se fue con ese amor del pasado…_es cierto_…_nos dejo… _¡ves, otra vez nos engañamos!...¡el nunca me amo!..._es cierto_…ahora lo mejor es dejarlo ir de mi corazón…_duele…_¡se que duele, pero es lo mejor!…_es verdad_…mientras pensaba esto caía en e piso de aquel parque ahogada e llanto, ¡me pregunto que dirías a lo que yo siento, ¡me pregunto si lo podrías entender, ¿Tu que a veces pareces tan inconsciente de lo que es el amor, ¿De lo que esta mujer siente por ti?…¿Por qué, sus puños daban la nieve, sentía ira, temor, soledad, muerte, se la estaban comiendo viva, ¿Por qué, de nuevo golpeaba la nieve, sus nudillos se iba poniendo rojos, ¿Tú?…_Inuyasha_… ¡tú que el mismo tiempo te me apareces y te vas, ¡tu que cuando yo te miraba con dulzura no puedes evitar sonreírme!..._inuyasha_…¡tu que parecías tan feliz a veces de verme, o quizás era solo lo que yo quería leer en tus ojos, que estabas feliz de mi llegada…¡mentiroso!...!te odio!.._Pero tu no lo odias lo amas_… ¡que te calles de una buena vez, se que lo amo pero es mejor odiarlo y olvidarlo…

**Voy cruzando puertas tras de tí,**

**¿Dónde estás?**

**Te busco, sólo encuentro**

**Un lugar de piedra y silencio**

¿Dónde estas?...te busco, solo encuentro un lugar de piedra y silencio, dijo al viento sentada en la fría nieve, lagrimas aun rodaban por su rostro, pensar que tu sabes que yo no soy la indicada, en cambio…_tu por mi parte eres el único_, ¡quiero que seas el único, dijo de nuevo al viento, ¡nunca conocí a nadie como tú y no deseo hacerlo, ¡¿tú!..._inuyasha…_ tú fuerza y tu carácter que me hacían decir muchos oswaris, que me hacías enfurecer y que al tiempo con un solo "perdóname" y tu mirada dorada mezclada con travesura, me hacías siempre perdonarte venciendo mi propio orgullo,…_orgullo_…¡si era orgullo!.._Mientes de nuevo_... ¡no, no lo hago… eh deseado mas lo que yo tengo contigo, tu podías oler mi estado de animo antes de que pueda hacerse presente, ¡tú, y solo tú!... que siempre estas allí para mi…_mentira_… tu no me amas inuyasha… ¡es solo que espero que puedas algún día amarme como yo a ti!…_inuyasha_…dijo esto ultimo al viento levantándose poco a poco entre la nieve.

¿Dónde estas, como desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo, quisiera poder abrazarla y sacarla de este frió invierno y quedarme a su lado junto a su tibio cuerpo, mi kagome…noche como esta, sirve para arrepentirme de lo tonto y absurdo que fui, solo quisiera poder ir a tu lado acurrucarme en tu regazo y arrullarte con palabras dulces, decirte cuanto te amo… tú que eras mi luz…_tonto_…¡tú con quien yo quiero para pasar el resto de mi vida!…¿estarás aun para mi, pregunto al viejo árbol..._duda_…,¿Me dejaste mi kagome, ¡fui un tonto, de nuevo lo dijo al viento…_si fuiste un estupido_…¡esta bien calla que desde hace mucho lo e aceptado!... ¡Pero no, no lo acepto, el no estar a tu lado en estos momentos, ¡no quiero aceptar que te fuiste con otro y me dejaste solo, ¡no, grito y dio un puño a la nieve cayendo de rodillas, se juntan los copos de nieve, con la nieve del piso… _que fría y solo estoy esta noche de invierno_…¡se que el momento llegara mi amada kagome, se que llegara el momento que podamos ser finalmente felices, ese día precioso, será hoy…¿_o no_?…¡calla que esperare eternamente ese momento frente al árbol que nos conocimos!...¡donde seguramente habrá nieve adornándolo, espero poder decirle todo esto que he guardado para ella…mi kagome… todo este tiempo!…lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, ¡espero poder recibir la recompensa que desde que te vi la primera vez sobre los pies del viejo árbol, solo tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo tu sabes dar… un beso tuyo y un te amo, un te amo tan sincero como el mío que podría llenarnos de tanta felicidad!…mi kagome, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que de verdad capturaste mi corazón y yo no me di cuenta cuando, pero si como, con tus cuidados, tus miedos, tus temores, tus alientos y sobre todo tu amor…¡espero que llegues pronto amor mío, se sentó de nuevo en las raíces de aquel árbol.

**Tu cuerpo acecha tras la sombra,**

**Tu cuerpo, laberinto eterno,**

**Encubre peligro y misterio.**

**Peligro y misterio.**

Quedo de nuevo parada sobre la nieve, limpiándose con las manos las restantes lagrimas de sus ojos, ¿Puedo vivir con esto hasta que yo lo mate, ¿puedo con este sentimiento hasta que yo muera, ¡he podido por tanto tiempo tener estos sentimientos en mi corazón, que no se hasta donde podré aguantar, sonrió viendo hacia el parque, viéndote todos los días en mis sueños y pesadillas, ¡te tendré que olvidar!...¡puedo olvidarte, lo haré,…_así se hace_… lo dejare irse de mi corazón, se que será duro,…_yo estaré contigo…_¡gracias!...¡me llenare de coraje así será, te olvidare, dijo esto mientras daba la vuelta dejando lagrimas y un amor lejano para siempre mientras se perdía de nuevo entre la calle, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar.

**Mas si te acercas un poquito mas  
me meterás, en ti  
mas si te sueño mas  
ya no podré dormir nunca jamás   
así susurrándome, tú te vienes a mi  
y mi habitación se llenara  
de verde agua de mar  
verde q me pierde.**

De pronto dos mundos se encontraron, ella iba subiendo las escaleras, mientras que el se dejo llevar por su orejas, se levanto de allí se paro frente al árbol, escucho pequeñas pisadas, ella termino de subir las escalera, subió su rostro y no lo podía creer frente al árbol sagrado estaba el amor de su vida y sus desgracias, con su ropaje rojo, sus hermosas y encantadoras orejas, de sus ojos no hacina mas que salir surcos de lagrimas, el volteo y la observo mas hermosa que antes se dijo, olio las lagrimas que bajaban por aquel rostro, de pronto observo y escucho como ella gritaba su nombre…¡Inuyasha!…para salir corriendo y tirarse hacia sus brazos, ella sollozaba mientras que el la abrazaba, para que después con una mano acariciaba el cabello de su kagome, solo la escuchaba decir…¡estas aquí!…¡estas aquí…inuyasha, levanto con delicadeza su rostro y con esa mano libre limpio las lagrimas que aun caían por aquel rostro, le sonrió y le dijo, ¡estoy aquí kagome, para nunca mas dejarte ir, ella sonrío y el tomo sus labios se entregaron en un beso y una promesa de volver a separarse, terminaron con lastima aquel beso, mientras el en suspiro le susurro al oído, ¡quiero disfrutar de este desbordante amor, gozaremos de este momento marcándolo para siempre, dejando caer la nieve a un lado de nosotros, convertidos en uno solo, en todos los sentidos, amando esta noche de nieve… amándonos los dos, te amo mi kagome, ella le regalo una sonrisa y decirle un yo te amo también, para luego volver a besarse, de nuevo sus pulmones se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron y el observo como ella tomaba su mano para guiarlo dentro de la casa, donde al parecer no había nadie, ya que eso se lo dijo ella susurrado, entraron en su habitación donde cerraron la puerta para entregarse en beso lleno de amor y hambriento de sus cuerpos…

**Mas y mas si mas te quiero quiéreme  
Tu mucho mas  
Mas y mas dentro de mi entraras  
Mas y mas tu mas y mas. **

Como amaba a esa mujer, era un ángel, el ángel que había robado su corazón, pero cuanto sufrieron, pero a un así el siguió besándole hambriento de ella, le quito primero la gabardina, para luego poco a quitar la chaqueta, la camisa y la falda, dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras ella quitaba el haori rojo de encima, y luego la parte blanca, él mientras tanto empieza a bajar su boca a asía su pecho dándole pequeños besos y sacándole a el pequeños suspiros, mientras que el ve aquella ropa que le estorba, quitándole primero el sostén, rompiéndolo con una de sus garras, acomodándole en la cama, para después tomar un seno en su boca y el otro en su mano, escuchando como de ella salía un pequeño gritito y gemidos de su boca, vio como arqueaba su espalda ante tal placer, termino de saciarse de ese y tomo el otro con su boca, dándole mayor placer, así con la otra mano ayudo a quitar los pantys, después de saciarse de las dos cumbres.

**yo no se como abrazarme a tus brazos  
y no sufrir  
voy por la vida pidiéndote un amor de suicida  
a si susurrándome tu te vienes a mi **

OH dios cuanto amaba a este hombre, ¡¿Cómo… te extrañe, decía ella mientras sentía como el amaba su cuerpo como si fuera un templo, mientras el solo se limitaba a besar y a pasar su lengua por el centro del cuerpo de ella, empezó a sacar mas suspiros uno mas fuerte, hasta que sintió como el empezaba a bajar una de sus manos hasta su centro de placer.

**mas y mas si mas te quiero quiéreme  
tu mucho mas  
mas y mas dentro de mi entraras  
tu mas y mas tu mas y mas **

¡AHhhhhh…inu…inuyasha, sentía como pequeños espasmos pasaban por su cuerpo, el tomaba su pequeño e hinchado clítoris, dándole pequeño masajes y viendo como ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, como sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas como pequeñas fresas, después empezó a tomar el control de el cuerpo de ella pasando primero un dedo dentro de su vagina y sentía como ella pedía cada vez mas y mas con su cuerpo, mientras tomaba sus rojos e hinchados labios entre su boca, y por fin metiendo un segundo dedo dentro sintió como se tensaba, y sintió su éxtasis, saco su mano y probos sus jugos, así mismo bajo su boca hasta allí, y empezó de nuevo a torturarla, tomándolo ella de su cabeza, empujándolo mas hacia ella, sintiendo el placer tan enorme que el le brindaba, ¡mas…mas…inu…inuyasha, se sintió de nuevo desfallecer, y el vio como pequeños espasmos pasaba por el cuerpo de su amada como si estuviera recibiendo cargas eléctricas, ¡Vamos…inu…quiero sentirte dentro, así mismo vio como ella tomaba posesión y se sentaba sobre el, besándolo, tomando el control así mismo tomo lo que quedaba de ropa de el y se la ayudo a quitar y empezó a estimularlo a el, estaba mas allá de la gloria, sintió como ella también masajeaba un de sus orejas sacándole pequeños ronroneos de nuevo un giro, de nuevo ella debajo de el.

**y mi habitación se llenara del verde agua de mar  
verde q me pierde.**

**mas y mas si mas te quiero quiéreme tu mucho mas  
mas y mas   
dentro de mi entraras  
tu mas y mas tu mas y mas  
tu mas y mas tu mas y mas  
mas y mas dentro de mi entraras  
tu mas y mas tu mas y mas  
**

Como es que casi la pierde, gracias a dios no lo hizo, pensaba, ¡Te amo tanto…kagome, y ella le respondió, ¡Y yo a ti inuyasha…y yo a ti, sintió como de nuevo tomo sus calidos labios, juntando su calidos alientos, mientras que el jugaba en la entrada de ella, tomando su miembro y pasándolo por encima, como si estuviera penetrándola, ¡Vamos…inu…quiero sentirte adentro de mi, y así él siguió jugando con la entrada de ella, vio como aquellos ojos dorados se encontraban con los suyos mostrándole todo lo que el sentía, y después como el se acercaba a su oído susurrando, ¡lo haremos…disfrutaremos de esta noche… con nieve… dejando todo a un lado… dejando a la nieve solo caer… importando solo tu y yo…sin nadie mas a nuestro alrededor… amándote… amándote… solo a ti… solo a ti…dejando ese rubor cubrir tus mejillas… amando para siempre ese momento… disfrutando de esa noche de nieve… disfrutando de nuestro amor y de nuevo la beso.

De pronto sintió ella como él la penetraba llevándose su virginidad y en su oído susurraba, ¡Mía, decía esto mientras entraba a aquella caverna tan caliente y tan suya…!Si..Soy tuya y de nadie mas, al escuchar esto tomo sus labios con mas desesperación y empezó a dar grandes embestidas, viendo como ella, rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas dando a la penetración mayor alcance, plenitud y satisfacción, veía como ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se besaban, tomo una de sus manos y al entrelazo con una de ella, gemían sin control los dos…en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban, gemidos, sus nombres y la palabra amor… hasta que al fin…tocaron el cielo, sintiendo como ella soltaba un todo y él esparcía dentro de ella su semilla, mientras el la mordía entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo, marcándola como suya par siempre, cayendo el encima de ella, para luego acomodarse y viendo como sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que ella quedara pegada su pecho y sintiendo como salían pequeños suspiros de su boca hablo.

¡Perdóname, kagome, te amo…te amo tanto, ¡estaba perdido cuando te fuiste, lo que siento aquí, (tomándole su rostro y poniéndolo en su corazón), no lo he sentido por nadie mas, **por fin pude cruzara aquella puerta**, vio como ella levantaba su rostro y lo miraba con dulzura, y poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios, lo cayo.

¡Tranquilo mi amor…nada ni nadie nos va a separar…nunca mas, te amo, así tomo el rostro de su amado y se fundieron en un beso que expresaba todo, así mismo fueron cayendo en el cansancio y se durmieron, aquí es donde esta historia nos revela que el pasado esta en el pasado y que debemos disfrutar del amor del presente y del futuro, saber amar y perdonar, estos dos seres se amaran para la eternidad.

**Fin**

**Por favor no se han malitos y dejen mensajito, este es un fic que lo llevo dentro del corazón nos vemos un abrazo y un beso.**

**Los quiere su amiga**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

****


End file.
